The Breath You Take
by Froggy02000
Summary: Song Fic based off The Breath You Take by George Strait. Tony/Gibbs - Father/Son relationship. A little Tiva and possibly McAbby
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Song Fic based off of The Breath You Take by George Strait. Mainly about Tony and Gibbs. Will include minor Tiva and maybe McAbby. Probably going to be three chapters & Possible Major Character death in last chapter. Will gives head up during last chapter so you will be aware. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy_

_I do not own The breathe you take by George Strait or Anything pertaing to NCIS...I'm just borrowing_

_He looks up from second base dads up in the stands_

_He saw the hit, the run, the slide there aint no bigger fan_

_In the parking lot after the game he said_

"_Dad I thought you had a plane to catch"_

_He smiled and said "Yeah son I did"_

Tony decided he needed to find away to stay active and in shape, so he signed up for an adult baseball league. Today was his first game, he was nervous, but he wouldn't admit it. Standing in the dugout he looks out into the stands. He sees his team out there waiting to cheer him on. Abby, Ziva, McGee, Jimmy and Ducky were all sitting together at the top of the bleachers. Abby wanted to sit up there so she can see everything. As Tony looked out at is team, his friends, he couldn't help but feel upset that Gibbs was nowhere to be found. When Tony had told everyone about the game Gibbs said he had a meeting with Vance and the other Team Leaders. Tony couldn't help but wonder if Gibbs was just making up and excuse or if he really did have a meeting. The team was never much to do anything all together outside of work, unless Abby planned something and talked everyone into coming. Tony figured if Gibbs wanted to come to the game he would have, and he was just happy that the rest of his team came out to watch the game.

As Tony walks up to the plate he can hear Abby cheering for him. The first pitch "Strike 1" the umpire shouted from behind Tony. "Come on Tony you got this" McGee yelled from the stands. The second pitch "Ball 1". Tony steps out of the batter's box, takes a few swings, and steps back in. "1 ball, 1 strike" the umpire informed everyone. As the pitcher wound up, Tony gripped tighter on the bat, waited and swung the bat with all his might.

CLINK! Tony drops the bat and takes off for first base. He glances over and sees he hit a nice line drive to center field, and the fielder missed the ball and it continued to roll to the fence. Tony rounded first and sprinted to second. Tony slides into the base and he hears everyone yelling "Slide" and "Down".

"Safe" The umpire shouted. Tony stands up and starts to brush all the clay off of him the best he can. He can hear the team shouting and cheering for him from the stands, and of course Abby is the loudest of them all. As Tony is brushing the clay off and waiting for the next batter, he suddenly hears a very familiar whistle. One that he normally hears when he is goofing off or he is bickering with Ziva or McGee. Tony starts to scan the ground in search of who is whistling, and then his eyes fall on him. There was Gibbs leaning against the fence by first base. Tony couldn't help but feel that much more excited about the hit he just had.

Gibbs saw it all, the hit, the run, the slide. He couldn't have been prouder of his Senior Field Agent. Seeing Tony's hit made Gibbs feel that much better after walking out on his meeting with Vance and the other Team Leaders. After sitting in the meeting for an hour and still not understanding the need for the meeting, Gibbs walked out. As he got up and headed for the door he could hear Vance questioning where he was going and informing him how the meeting was important and he needed to be there. Gibbs never answered Vance; He knew what was important and where he needed to be. During his drive to the baseball field, Vance called him several time. Gibbs finally shut his phone off and threw it in the back seat. As Gibbs was walking toward the field he saw Tony stepping into the batter's box. Since he didn't want to miss a second more, He found a spot against the fence, and then Tony hit. Gibbs could tell the minute Tony spotted him. Gibbs nodded at Tony and took a seat next to Abby. Abby gave Gibbs a quick hug; she knew how much it meant to Tony to have Gibbs there.

Tony's team won the game 13-11. Tony finished the game with 3 hits and 2 RBI's. After the game, everyone was walking to their cars. Tony was walking with an arm around Abby and Ziva's waist, While McGee, Jimmy, Ducky and Gibbs followed behind.

"You were amazing Tony, I'm so proud of you" Abby said as she snuggled closer to Tony

"Thank you Abby" Tony replied as he kissed the top of Abby's head

When they finally reached the cars Tony gave Abby a hug and said his goodbyes to Abby, Tim, Jimmy and Ducky.

"You played a tuff game" Gibbs said as he shook Tony's hand

"Thanks Boss" Tony replied "I thought you had a meeting with Vance so you weren't going to be able to make come"

"Yeah Dinozzo, I did, but it wasn't important" Gibbs said

"You stood Vance up didn't you?" Tony said with a huge smile

"Some things are more important than a meeting Dinozzo…this was one of em'" Gibbs stated with a smirk once he noticed the look of shock on Tony's face. Gibbs then continued "The meeting was not important so I left and came here. I really wanted to see your first game. Vance will get over it, especially once he realizes that if he schedules anymore meetings during one of your games I won't be at the meeting."

Tony was shocked. He didn't think Gibbs really cared that much to walk out on a meeting with the director just to watch him play. Let alone skip out on any other meeting that would occur at the same time.

Gibbs could tell by the look on Tony's face that no one had said anything like that to him before. His father was always too busy to acknowledge anything Tony did, But Gibbs wanted to show Tony that not everyone is like that. Gibbs then did something that Tony never thought would happen.

"I'm proud of you Tony" Gibbs said while pulling him into a hug

Tony could feel his emotions take over. He turned his head into the hug only so Ziva would not notice his emotions run wild, as a single tear slide down his cheek. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think Gibbs or anyone cared that much. After a few minutes they pulled away and Gibbs looked at Ziva

"You guys drive together?" Gibbs asked Ziva

Ziva nodded her head – "Yeah"

"Take him home then" Gibbs stated

They said their goodbyes and turned to go separate ways

"One more thing you two" Gibbs turned to say. Both Ziva and Tony stopped to look at him.

"Keep it out of the office" Gibbs stated and turned right back around, but not before noticing the look of shock on his agents faces. He had noticed for a while that there was something between these two but always set it aside. Until he finally figured why prevent the inevitable and just let it go.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other

"How did he….?" Tony spoke

"I do not know...He is Gibbs he just knows these things" Ziva replied

"Well at least now it's out in the open" Tony said with a smile as he leaned in and gave Ziva a kiss

"Me too" Ziva replied after they separated.

_Life's not the breaths you take_

_The breathing in and out_

_That gets you through the day_

_Aint what it's all about_

_Ya just might miss the point_

_Tryin' to win the race_

_Life's not the breath you take_

_But the moments that take you breath away_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fast forward fifteen years_

_And a thousand miles away_

_Boy's built a life he's got a wife_

_And a baby due today_

_He hears a voice saying "I made it son_

_He said "I told you dad you didn't have to come"_

_He smiles and says "Yeah I know you did"_

2 Years Later

Tony was at the hospital scared out of his mind. He didn't know how he was going to handle this next 18 years. His father wasn't the best role model in his life growing up and he didn't want his child to feel the way he did as kid.

When Gibbs walked in he saw his Senior Field Agent, who he considered his son, squatting against the wall with his face in his hands. Gibbs squatted down next to Tony, as Tony lifted his head Gibbs handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Boss. You know you didn't have to come though" Tony Said

"Did you really think I would miss this Dinozzo" Gibbs said with a smirk

"Well…. Thanks Boss, This coffee is exactly what I needed" Tony said while sipping on his coffee

"How is Ziva doing?" Gibbs asked

"Good, Amazing actually. Abby is with her now. I think Ziva is using some crazy Mossad training to get through all of this" Tony answered

"How are you doing?" Gibbs asked Tony

"I honestly don't know. I don't want to screw this up" Tony replied

"You will be fine Dinozzo" Gibbs added

"You sure about that, Boss. I mean every time I think about any part of my childhood the memory never ends well. I don't want to raise my child like my father did me." Tony said turning his eyes away from Gibbs

"Dinozzo" Gibbs said waiting for Tony to look up before he continued. "You are nothing like your father and you never will be" Gibbs said trying to reassure Tony "I have seen you with Abby's little girl these past six months and I think you can handle it"

"Thanks Boss" Tony said with a smile "I better get back to Ziva. I keep telling Abby to go home to Emma, but she said McGee can handle her. I guess McGee's sister is going to stop by so McGee can come up here as well"

"Get in there Tony, Tell Ziva that I will see her when this is all over" Gibbs said

"Alright I will" Tony replied before walking back into the hospital room

A while later Gibbs, Abby and McGee were sitting in the waiting room. It had been an hour since Tony had last given them an update. Abby was growing very impatient constantly walking around and only sitting for a few minutes at a time.

"Abby sit still will you" McGee said

"I can't Timmy, I'm too excited" Abby replied

"How many have you had Abby?" Gibbs asked

"What Caf Pows? I have only had one…in the last hour or two" Abby stated

Abby finally sat down and started to relax, leaning her head against McGee's shoulder

After what seemed like an eternity, an exhausted Tony finally emerged from behind the double doors. Abby was the first one to spot him. Getting up she ran into Tony's arms giving him one of her biggest hugs, nearly knocking him over

"Can't…breath….Abby" Tony said in ragged breathes

"Oh…Sorry Tony, I'm just really excited to see you" Abby replied back

"So, how is Ziva?" McGee asked stepping behind Abby

"Yeah, is the baby here? Is it a boy or a girl? What did you guys name em'?" Abby asked so quickly that is was really hard to understand what she said

Tony's face lit up, his eyes showered with amazement, and a huge grin across his face. "Ziva is doing great. They are finishing her up and cleaning the baby off. They will be moving her to another room in a couple minutes. The nurses will let you guys know so you can come see them."

"Is it a boy or a girl, Tony?" Abby asked eagerly again

"Ziva wants to tell you when you come up and see her. I'm not allowed to share the news. Like I said, you can all see them both very soon. I need to get back to Ziva" Tony said with a smile still plastered on his face

Abby pulled Tony into another bone crushing hug. McGee congratulated Tony with a firm hand shake.

"Congratulations Tony" Gibbs said offering his hand to Tony

"Thanks Boss" Tony replied before turning away and heading back behind the double doors

Several minutes later, a nurse emerged and directed the team to Ziva's new room. Abby was the first to enter Ziva's room with a camera ready to capture as many moments as she could. They walked in to see Tony half sitting on the bed with an arm draped around Ziva's shoulders. Ziva was holding a small little bundle in her arms and resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

"This is adorable" Abby said while snapping a picture

Ziva turned the baby so everyone could see "Guys meet... Ethan Jethro Dinozzo"

"Guys he is adorable...can I hold him?" Abby said with a huge smile

"Of course" Ziva said

Abby started talking to Ethan about Emma and how they would be best friends. The others made minor small talk.

"Abby…We should probably get going so we can say good-night to Emma" McGee said

"Okay" Abby said reluctantly. She walked over to Gibbs so he could hold Ethan "Ethan this is Grandpa Gibbs" Abby handed him over, and then her and McGee said their good-byes and headed home

Gibbs took the child from Abby's arms. It had been so long since he had a baby this small in his arms. He couldn't help think of Kelly while holding the baby in his arms. The team had helped him move on. He still had Kelly and Shannon in his thoughts and heart, but not everything was a reminder of them. He had a team to thank him for that. As Ethan started to fall asleep in his arms he looked up to see Tony watching him and Ziva sound asleep in the bed. Tony walked over to Gibbs so he could lay his son down. Gibbs handed Ethan to Tony and watched him interact with his son. He watched as Tony smiled at his son, kissed him on the forehead, laid him down, and stared at Ethan with amazement as he fell asleep.

"Sleep well son" Tony said before turning to Gibbs

"You're going to be just fine Dinozzo, You will be a great father, I can see it already" Gibbs said looking Tony straight in the eyes

"Thanks Boss, but you know what?" Tony said

"What?" Gibbs asked

Tony walked closer to Gibbs and gave Gibbs a hug "If I am a good father….it will be because of you"

_Life's not the breaths you take_

_The breathing in and out_

_That gets you through the day_

_Ain't what it's all about_

_Ya just might miss the point_

_Try'n to win the race_

_Life's not the breaths you take_

_But the moments that take your breath away_


	3. Chapter 3

MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! not in a bad way, or atleast thats what I thought. This is the end of it so I hope you enjoyed it

__

Tony sat on the bench and watched his five year old son, who didn't have a care in the world, play in the sandbox. Tony still couldn't believe five years ago he was worried about being a good father and now Ethan looked up to him as a hero. With Gibbs help Tony was able to realize and learn just what being a father is all about.

Last week Tony got a call that would change the rest of his life. Gibbs was gone, and now he had to fill his shoes. Tony still didn't think he could handle it…to him no one can fill Gibbs shoes.

The hardest part for everyone was not the actual funeral, it was the ceremony the team held on their own. After the funeral they all meet in his basement and finished off his bottle of bourbon, with one glass sitting on his boat…for him. No words were spoken while down in the basement. They were all stuck with the realization that he was actually gone. Abby wasn't going have any more Caf Pow's brought to her from her Silver Haired Fox, Tim wasn't going to have to help Gibbs with his computer or cell phone anymore, Ziva lost the one person she trusted the most, and Tony's never going to get head slapped out of nowhere.

Tony looked up from the bench at his son. Then and there he made a silent promise that his little boy would always know what kind of man Gibbs, his Grandpa, was. It wouldn't be too hard to do; Ethan had grown very fawned of Gibbs. He even knows all about Gibbs rules and uses them whenever possible. Gibbs made it important to spend as much time with Ethan as he could. At least once a week Gibbs would babysit Ethan and Abby's and Tim's little girl Emma. Gibbs would take them home with him from work and keep them until later on the next day. Gibbs loved spending time with them and the team enjoyed having nights out without their children.

Tony was knocked out his thoughts by the familiar sound of little girl and running footsteps. Tony looked up to see Emma running up to Ethan and giving him a bone crushing hug. She is her mother's daughter, Tony thought. Ethan never seems to mind a huge hug from Emma. They were the best of friends. Abby sat down next to Tony after she put her two year old son in the sandbox.

"How you doing, Tony?" Abby asked

"I've been better" Tony replied quietly "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, tired, but good" Abby said

"How are the kids and McGee?" Tony asked

"Tim is good he is at some game convention today. Emma is as happy as can be as you can tell. Jason is talking more and more as the days go on. How are about Ethan and Ziva?" Abby answered and asked

"Ziva is good, she was really tired this morning so she is going to meet us here later. Ethan is good, Ziva keeps tell me he is going to be a handful since he is just like me. I don't see it that much, but Gibbs said it all the….." Tony trailed off and looked away.

"Tony it's ok to talk about him…to remember him" Abby said putting her arm around Tony and pulling him closer. When Tony did say anything Abby continued "it's going to be ok"

"I know...I just never really thought about him not being here…He always has so I guess I always figured he always would be." Tony stated as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Hey you two!" Ziva said walking up to Tony and Abby. She had watched to conversation unfold and wanted to give them the space to talk. Tony wasn't one to really let his emotions show, but Abby always had a way of getting Tony to let it out. They were best friends and the two would do anything and everything for each other. Ziva hoped that Ethan would always have Emma there for him like Tony has Abby.

"Hey Ziva" Abby said happily "How are you?"

"Better now" "You?" Ziva Said

"I'm good just getting some fresh air" Abby answered

Ziva leaned down and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek "I love you Tony"

"I love you too" Tony replied

"IMA!" Ethan yelled and came running over into Ziva's arms

"Hey" Ziva said after she gave him a kiss and lowered him back to the ground

Ethan looked over at Tony and stepped in between his legs "Daddy why you crying?"

"Daddy just sad right now, buddy" Tony answered

"You miss Grandpa?" Ethan asked

"Yeah I do" Tony answered

"Me too, but you know what?" Ethan continued "You don't have to miss him, he told me" Tony looked at him confused and Ethan continued "I saw him last night when everyone was sleeping"

"What do you mean, buddy?" Tony asked

"I saw him last night after I went to bed. He told me he will always be around and that he will always be watching" Ethan said

Tony couldn't help but smirk at his son's statement. Tony figured Ethan had a dream about Gibbs last night. Especially since he fell asleep while listening to Ziva tell stories about Gibbs.

"He said he loved you daddy. Dat's why he would hit you in the head. It was his way of showing you. Cause he couldn't tell you" Ethan stated

As Tony listened to his son, tears started rolling down his face. He then pulled Ethan into a hug and continued to cry, Ethan just hugged him back.

Ziva hoped that this conversation would help Tony begin to move on. If not the surprise she had for him tonight will hopefully help. Ziva rested her hand on her stomach, a gesture Abby didn't miss. Abby smiled brightly and Ziva returned the smile.

Tony kissed the top of Ethan's head and sent Ethan off to continue playing with Emma. Tony wiped the tears from his eyes and leaned back. Ziva took a seat next to Tony. The three sat and watched their kids play.

"I think we will be ok" Tony said quietly

Abby did the only thing she could think of. She took her hand and popped Tony upside the back of his head. "Ya think Dinozzo" she said trying to be as serious as Gibbs, but couldn't hide the smile

Tony smiled and gave each girl a kiss on their head and pulled them closer "definitely"

__

_Life's not the breaths you take_

_The breathing in and out_

_That gets you through the day_

_Ain't what it's all about_

_Ya just might miss the point_

_If ya don't slow down the pace_

_Life's not the breaths you take_

_But the moments that take your breath away_

_Just like it took my breath when she was born_

_Just like it took my breath away when dad took his last that morn_


End file.
